guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trophy
/Archive1 Locations for farming Is it worth adding a section to the various collectable item articles about a good place to farm for a particular item? For example, Plague Idol lists the things that drop that item, which are all various professions of Am Fah, each with very non-specific locations. We could add a line that said "A good place to farm for Plague Idols is along the corridor on the East side of Wajjun Bazaar. Leave from the The Marketplace or Nahpui Quarter" and/or add a map showing the route.Eerie Moss 04:51, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :I have edited Plague Idol and Mantis Pincer accordingly. Eerie Moss 10:22, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::It would be redundant to add a general description of where they can be farmed to the collectable page when the locations of the creatures are listed on their own page. Each collectable page links to what creature can drop it. -- Xeon 00:41, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::Infact i support your idea, i was looking for collectables for a few weapons and finding a good farming spot was difficult, may i propose an idea with the title Collectable drops guide. Seperate each farming location by the name of the collectable drop. If you get this going i will help you find locations. -- Xeon 01:02, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I think it'd be simpler to stay with the collectable drop's article. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:33, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I don't mean this to sound like an excuse for laziness, but I wouldn't even know where to start if I were to create a guide. Is there a template you'd recommend starting with? The creation of a guide would be more useful to new players who may not even know that these collectors exist and need a guide to using them, so that might be better in the long run. Then again, there is already a Collectable drop article with that kind of information and just a mention that farming locations can be found on the individual articles might be better. Eerie Moss 12:15, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::::To add, the reason I'd prefer to keep this particular location info on the item's article (rather than relying on the creatures) is that not all classes necessarily show up in every location, so someone might click on Mantis Dreamweaver and see different locations from what is necessarily the "best" place to actually farm good numbers of Mantises. These articles are also very non-specific and getting any more specific on them would inevitably introduce duplication. Eerie Moss 12:18, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah, i changed my mind, putting them on the collectors page would be better, i didnt fully understand your goal when you started it. I suggest a format similar to the farming section on Sunspear rank#Sunspear point farming, the format is well established there, make sure you also fix up the corresponding styles and formating guide. -- Xeon 12:31, 9 May 2007 (CDT) As a note, I recommend putting the farming guide beneath the collectable drop's exchangble item list. If I were interested in a collectable drop, I'd be more interested in what I can get with it first, then where to get it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:15, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :Duly noted, and I've done so on the Mantis Pincer article. How does that look? I couldn't find a collectable drop S&F guide, could someone point me the right way? Eerie Moss 14:11, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Looks nice to me. I think there isn't an S&F guide for it cuz most articles are alreayd standardized, so no one felt a need to ever create a guide. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:14, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::Hmm, i thought there would have been one, oh well, just have to do it to enough pages to make it standard then. -- Xeon 15:18, 9 May 2007 (CDT) I've added Plague Idol#Farming, but I hate the way the image takes up half the article .. is there a neater way or does that look okay? Eerie Moss 17:05, 9 May 2007 (CDT)